Beauty is Blue Skin deep
by Lonly Wanderer
Summary: Mystique feels insecure about her looks and that she won't find love. I belive she should get what she wants from someone who understands Mystique/OC Charles/Eric AU 1st Class.


LW: Here's something for any X-men first Class viewers.

Magneto: that's oddly specific.

LW: Well it has to be, it's set during that film.

Charles: So what's the pairing? No matter what the plot is you always have at least 1 couple. But I can't read your mind so tell me.

LW: That's because I borrowed Shaw's helmet and by the way it's Mystique/OC. Namely our master of the shadows; Shinidos. It also has Snaky in it, both of which are mutants inserted into the story for fun, most of there normal tricks incorporated into there mutation abilities.

Mystique: Sounds like fun. Why Shini though? And what about Eric?

LW: I'll probably make a vague Charles/Eric reference somewhere. Those too can't like without each other and just won't give up.

Mystique: It seems sweet when you put it that way. (20 sec. later) OK sweet time over! Lonly doesn't own any of X men, just Shini and James. The pairing is his because Shini is his. Please don't kill him.

Oh by the way the 1st part is a back-story of why James and Shini are in the group. BTW _italics are narrative (its in brackets to be sure)_

Beauty is Blue Skin Deep

Raven: (Narration) _The 1__st__ additions to our team had actually found us. When Charles 1__st__ used Cerebro he felt it, when he looked into them 1 looked into him. The next day 2 teens arrived at the base. One was quiet with black hair that covered his green eyes at times, and black marks along his cheeks from his eyes. He wore all white which matched his incredibly pale skin. The other had long purple hair, red eyes and was in a purple/navy/black (hard to tell it was really dark) almost suit thing. The 1__st__ one was called Shinidos; Shini for short and the purple one was named James. He was more out going and a little crazy as it turned out, while Shini was more calm, quiet and logical. We found out there powers when Charles and Eric left for Russia._

_CIA Base_

Hank: So James, What can you do?

James: Quite a bit these days. (These 2 are after everybody else's) How about one I've always had.

The air around James turned to smoke as he stood up, his eyes slitting and glowing as it happened. A few seconds later it faded and all could see the results. His head had become golden, scaly and serpentine and his face was like an anthro cobra; part human, part reptile. His hands had become clawed and his feet each had the hooked toe like a raptor. He was smirking, showing off his sharp teeth and forked tongue. Sliding out the back of his suit was an almost mechanical tail with 3 claws/spikes on the end.

Alex: Cool. You said you had a few so, show us some more.

Snaky: Sure and if you care, I think I'll go by Snaky for this. Also when I walk out the window, I want you to shoot me.

Raven: What? Alex don't you dare!

Shini: Raven don't worry about it, he'll be fine. He wants to show us his best feature.

Snaky: Come on Havoc, I'm getting bored out here.

Alex stood a few feet from them reptilian mutant and shot 3 blasts at him, 2 of which went clean through. The energy had burnt his suit where it cut so they could see the flesh reconnect straight after the energy was out of the way. He stood there looking at our shocked faces

Snaky: Didn't I say I'm Immortal? Well now you know. Also here's one just for fun (Becomes Charles) _**Shaw's not in Russia, but the diamond girl is.**_

Raven: You're a shape-shifter too?

S Charles: Yes, though until recently it was just my Jekyll/Hyde trick of James and Snaky. But my most private ability is any mutant in an indeterminate radius has there powers copied and I gain a complete knowledge of their abilities, sometimes even better than they do. Though that doesn't happen that often. Now I'm sure Shini wants to show off. (Reverts to human)

Shini: Fine. Darwin, kill the lights. My powers allow me to manipulate shadows and light by proxy. For one thing….. (Disappears)

Angel: Shinidos?

Shini: (Behind Sean) ….It allows me to fade into the shadows. Another is to turn the shadows solid for offence like blades or for defence like a shield. My body has become part of the shadows making me technically immortal; I can die; I just am reborn from the shadows. It's actually a lot less painful than it sounds, I don't feel the moment of death.

Alex: Wow. That's dark man.

Shini: Not really, James is darker in his mind.

Raven: (Narrative) _We were going back to our little party of fun when Shaw, Riptide and Azazel arrived. James pretty much parted the men so we could try to help but when we got to them they were already dead. Shaw came to us and Angel went to leave with him, but Darwin tried to stop him. I think James managed to hurt Shaw because both were striking like there was no tomorrow though it might have just been him using Shaw's power against him, I mean he was using Azazel's too; the only difference was the colour smoke(Purple). It didn't end well though, Darwin was killed by Shaw releasing the power he absorbed from Alex and Angel left with them. When Charles got back he tried to sent the other back to where they came from but Eric managed to help me convince him to let us train else were._

_The mansion_

Raven: So, why have Charles and James been so secretive lately?

Shini: Do I look like the kind of person who'd know what prof. X and Snaky are up too? No by the way. Raven _Just do it_ what've you got planned today?

Raven: Hank said he'd almost found a cure for my... ugh problem.

Shini: The way you look? That problem?

Raven: How'd you….

Shini: If you looked like this normally, Hank wouldn't be so interested in your blood, but if you're looking normal but not really then there's a reason. You know what I mean.

Raven: Yeah. But soon I won't have to worry about it, Hank will fix it all. Then… well I don't know, we'll save the world maybe. (Turns too leave)

Shini: Wait! Meet me on the roof tonight. Just you, don't worry everything will be fine. (Both leave)

_Later that night_

Raven: Shini?

Shinidos: I was worried you wouldn't come, or you'd tell Charles and he'd have followed you.

Raven: Why did you want me up here?

Shini: I want to see you, the real you. The blue skinned, red haired, slit eyed girl that is Raven and Mystique.

Raven: How'd you…

Shini: I asked James to show me the face you hide. God that was awkward.

_Flashback – 3 hrs ago_

James was in his assigned room reading when Shinidos appeared, nearly getting decapitated by the half lizard from a blade he created. He stopped in time to notice his friend and just left it at a sigh and a glare.

James: What do you want?

Shini: I need your help!

James: Like I said…. What is it?

Shini: Can you show me Raven's mutant face? The body she hides from everybody.

James: That's weird but OK.

In a matter of seconds the purple haired immortal was replaced by the blue skinned form of Mystique, Shini's newest friend and 1st crush. Though she looked the part the smile was distinctly Snaky which helped Shinidos think straight.

S Mystique: Well what was this for?

Shinidos: She's beautiful don't you think?

S Mystique: It depends, actually it doesn't but do you mean her blond or blue?

Shinidos: Blue. She's such a beautiful mutant.

Snaky: will you show her the face your hiding?

Shini: (Raised eyebrow) Hmmm?

Snaky: the man in the shadows.

Shini: Maybe.

_End Flashback_

Raven: that was weird.

Shini: That may be but he helped me get the courage to show you the real me. So how about I show you me, you show me you. (Small smile)

Shini's body seemed to dissolve and fade, but was still enough there that he could be seen in the moonlight. The lines on his face had changed to an intricate spiral and pattern on his cheeks and forehead, his eyes going purple and the whites going black. His white clothes turned black and seemed to almost become part of his body. Though the rest of his body was faded and flickery, his face was solid looking and completely visible.

Shini: So? What do you think?

Raven: for one thing I should stop complaining about being blue. (Returns to being herself)

Shini: I think it's beautiful, blue is your colour. (Mystique giggles)

Mystique: Is that a line?

Shini: Depends. Did it work?

Mystique: Yes. You don't look too bad yourself. So will you be staying like that for the others?

Shini: I can't. This form starts to fall apart in direct light, though it regrows in the shade or darkness. Though like this, there is a trick I can do. Want to see?

Mystique: sure

Shini's body became a black shadow except it was standing. Features began to be made out from him untill standing across from her was Eric; though with dark, purple eyes.

Sh Eric: Any being I've seen cast a shadow I can appear as though unlike you or James it's just an illusion so I can't mimic their powers. (Fades into Shinidos again)

Mystique: Seems your codename was appropriate ehh. Do you think I'm attractive?

Shini: The most beautiful thing I've seen in a long time and even better because you're the real thing.

Mystique: thanks. Do you think...

She didn't get to finish the sentence because Shinidos had slid over to her and kissed her before she could notice. She didn't pull back or try stop because she was asking if they would become a couple, though that doesn't need words anymore. They continued this untill they needed to breathe as none of their powers made it unnecessary. Mystique decided she was going to tell her oldest friend of her decision to stay blue all the time and go out with Shinidos. Shinidos though it was easier if he brought her so he embraced her and she felt the shadows surround and engulf her, though it just felt cold for a few seconds then they were in a shaded area outside Charles's room. They entered and the room was pitch black untill the lamp went on from James touching the bulb, revealing Charles and Eric making out in their chairs. Oddly enough Eric noticed them 1st pulling away from Charles who looked disappointed untill he saw his almost sister because he then blushed and looked way. James looked at them and they could see they were the reason he turned off the lights.

Eric: Well (coughs) this is awkward.

Mystique: Ditto. So Charles, I'm going out with Shini! Also I'm going to walk around in my natural form.

Charles: that's nice Raven, now good night.

Eric: So you and Shadow are a couple. You suit each other so well, both blend in anywhere! Except how you are now, a blue red head sticks out like a sore thumb. (Narrative) _By the way in case Mystique didn't already say this Shinidos took the name Shadow. It fits seeing as he seems to be 95% shadow matter._

James: anyway, time to go! I'll come with you so these guys can be along and stop worrying me. (3 of them leave)

Charles: So, we're all alone. Want to continue?

Eric: Definitely!

END

LW: Well that was fun!

Mystique: I'm scared for life. Only kidding, Prof X/Magneto is cool!

Eric: Well that wasn't as bad as I thought. It's not much of a compliment as I had low expectations.

Charles: Eric don't be mean it was quite good. I quite like James's copycat ability.

Shinidos: Bye all! Hope you all enjoyed it. R&R


End file.
